Des avis divergents
by Blue Pikachu
Summary: Un petit OS où tout le monde meure... Quand Lucius Malefoy apprend qu'il a un petit-fils. HG/DM Reviews?... :D


_Tout est à JKR, bla, bla, bla. :) _

Harry sentit ses dernières forces fuir par tous les pores de sa peau tandis que le Détraqueur se penchait sur lui. A travers un épais brouillard de semi inconscience, il entendit, étrangement lointaines, les voix de son père et de sa mère...

- Non, pas lui, pas Harry!

- Lily, c'est Lui! Prends Harry et va-t-en, je vais le retenir!

Les voix s'amplifièrent massivement jusqu'à devenir une masse contacte de sons indistincts. Harry se raccrocha soudain à la seule pensée qui lui restait; les cris aigus, pourtant presque parfaitement semblables, n'étaient plus ceux de Lily Evans, pas plus que la voix masculine n'était celle de James Potter... Le Survivant sombra totalement dans l'inconscience.

« Lorsque quelqu'un toqua trois fois à la porte de la maison campagnarde d'Hermione, elle ne se posa pas de questions et alla spontanément ouvrir. Le temps où les Mangemorts frappaient aux portes était révolu.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre sa canne argentée dont l'extrémité représentait un serpent menaçant à la gueule béante, dans un long manteau noir boutonné jusqu'au menton, Lucius Malefoy la toisa d'un regard méprisant. Hermione recula machinalement.

- Lucius Malefoy, chuchota-t-elle. Que venez vous faire ici?

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines de l'ancien Mangemort. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un jeune garçon d'environ trois ans aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux noisette, le visage pointu, qui arborait un air intrigué.

- Maman, est-ce que tu...

Le garçon s'interrompit à la vue de Malefoy senior qui haussait un sourcil blond.

- Lucas, je te présente ton grand père, lança Hermione avec aigreur.

Instantanément, Malefoy plaqua une main gantée contre la gorge de la jeune femme et la plaqua violemment contre le mur. A moitié étouffée, Hermione sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux pendant qu'il sifflait entre ses dents:

- Comment oses-tu, sale Sang-de-Bourbe! Cet immonde bâtard ne fait pas partie de ma famille, et n'en fera jamais partie! Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles! D'ailleurs...

Reprenant son habituel sang-froid glacial, Malefoy relâcha lentement l'étroite emprise de ses doigts autour de la gorge d'Hermione.

- C'est pour cela que je suis venu.

- Pour cela que vous... Non! Hurla Hermione. Lucas, va-t-en! Va-t-en!

Le petit garçon terrifié obéit immédiatement à sa mère mais ses trois années ne lui permettaient pas de courir bien vite. Sa baguette étrangement longue brandie à son habitude comme une épée, Malefoy s'avança dans la pièce, ses longs cheveux blonds si semblables à ceux de Lucas brillant dans l'éclat des chandelles pendant que son fils Drago déboulait à toute vitesse dans la pièce, sa baguette également brandie. D'abord pétrifié par le choc de cette vision, Drago leva un peu plus sa baguette et hurla:

- Hermione, cours! Prends Lucas et va-t-en! Cours, je vais le retenir!

La jeune femme disparut aussitôt, frôlant au passage son époux qui sentait son cœur cogner avec obstination dans sa poitrine.

- Comment as-tu osé, cracha Malefoy.

- Sors immédiatement de ma maison, trancha son fils d'une voix presque aussi glaciale.

A trente et un ans, il possédait la même haute stature que son père, les mêmes épaules larges, la même élégance aristocratique, mais son esprit n'était pas corrompu de perversité et de racisme sanguin.

- Cet immonde détritus, cette pourriture abjecte, enchaîna Malefoy senior sans qu'on sache distinctement s'il parlait d'Hermione ou de Lucas.

- Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal!

- Tu m'interdis, toi? répéta le Mangemort dans un petit rire sans joie. Tu as déshonoré la famille entière, Drago. Tu as sali l'honneur des Malefoy. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Le visage de Drago se ferma aussitôt à toute forme de sentiment. Ses yeux d'un gris métallisé exactement identiques à ceux de son père luisaient toutefois d'un éclat féroce, teinté de crainte pour sa femme et son fils. D'un geste exempt de la moindre émotion, Malefoy pointa sa baguette dans le centre exact de la poitrine de son fils qui demeura immobile.

- Avada Kedavra! Cracha-t-il.

Drago s'était attendu à des tortures. Des choses horriblement douloureuses, une punition, une immonde sanction, mais certainement pas à cela. Il contempla sans réaction le jet de lumière verte fondre sur lui dans un silence parfait, les secondes semblant s'étirer interminablement lorsque la lueur se refléta dans ses yeux.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Lucas...

Drago Malefoy s'effondra lentement contre le sol, dans un craquement sourd, aux pieds de son père impassible. Mort. Lucius enjamba le corps sans exhaler le moindre sentiment et pénétra dans la pièce suivante, où Hermione, les bras vainement écartés, était postée inutilement devant son jeune fils. Sans baguette.

Malefoy senior poussa un petit rire cruel qui résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme comme un immonde hurlement.

- Pas Lucas, je vous en supplie, pas lui! Tuez-moi, tuez-moi mais pas lui!

- Je compte effectivement supprimer tous les Sang de Bourbe qui passent sur mon chemin. Tu n'as même pas de baguette.

- Allez-vous en!

Le sourire malveillant de Malefoy s'accentua, à devenir aussi dément que les immenses yeux de sa belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange.

Une nouvelle fois, il leva sa baguette.

- Adava Kedavra! hurla-t-il d'une voix amplifiée contre les murs de la pièce.

Hermione bascula lentement en arrière, les yeux encore grands ouverts sur la terreur que représentait pour elle Lucius Malefoy, aux côtés de Lucas qui poussa un hurlement perçant.

- Quant-à-toi... murmura Malefoy d'un ton doucereux.

Il s'approcha avec lenteur de ce qui ne pouvait être son petit-fils, dont les lèvres tremblaient violemment, cloué sur place, la canne argentée de Lucius résonnant contre le sol à chaque pas qu'il aboutissait en direction de Lucas.

- Endoloris! Vociféra Malefoy.

Lucas poussa un hurlement atrocement inhumain pendant que son petit corps s'envolait dans les airs à travers la pièce. Lorsque le garçonnet attira brutalement aux pieds du divan vert et argent, seul vestige de l'éducation qu'avait transmise Lucius à Drago, Malefoy leva sa baguette d'un geste brusque mais élégant, souriant toujours, et Lucas éclata en sanglots longs et douloureux qui ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter.

- Tu vas mourir, murmura Lucius.

Il se reput une poignée de secondes délicieuses de la terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux grands ouverts du petit garçon, puis un dernier éclair vert d'une puissance inouïe éclaira la pièce. »


End file.
